The present invention relates to a rail support. More particularly, it relates to a rail support with a ribbed plate.
Rail supports of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known rail support has a ribbed plate with a width measured in a direction transverse to the rails and being greater than the length measured in the longitudinal direction of the rails. The ribbed plate is provided with openings for passage of connecting elements, such as bolts by means of which the ribbed plate is mounted on a foundation. Rail supports of the above mentioned general type are disclosed, for example, in the DE-AS No. 1,204,697 and in the DE-OS Nos. 2,828,713 and 2,832,989. The above described rail supports possess some disadvantages which can be eliminated.